No Subject
by altairattorney
Summary: [Gravity Finale] What is caps lock, is it some sort of secret code?


**No Subject**

 _In the years to come, a thread links the Mystery Shack and its founder. A thread of words, badly uploaded pictures and emoticons of dubious efficiency. E-epistolary one-shot about what comes afterwards, for the Pines family plus additions. This fic is weird, yet heartfelt. Take it as it is._

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

Dear Mr. Pines (which one of you is reading anyway?)

I hope u dont mind if I write u Mabel just sent me ur travelling address :) I wd have made u a social network account or smth but I forgot

melody is better than me at that sort of thing anyway :))))))

If you want to write back anytime u can, things are great the mystery shack ) here is a photo of me dressed as Mister mystery

have a rad journey dudes, dont get caught in the storms, dont make us wait too long pls write

Love

Soos

p.s. mabel t8t me to write in a cool way,,,, maybe I should have said pic, maybe I should never use caps lock too and add more smileys? ;;;;)

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

hey there kiddo.

what is caps lock is it some sort of secret code?

anyway stan here. whatever mabel says don't listen to her. we dunno how to do it yet but ford says

stanford here. i will figure it out if it's the last thing i do. what's with this hellish machine? in any case, soos, uppercase letters should alwAYS BE USED AND

OH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I JUST DID BUT MAYBE yes. yes. I did it. It's the little padlock key. I should have thought of that.

Ignore my nerd brother. Cool to hear you and Melody are fine. Looking forward to seeing more photos, champ.

We promise to send detailed updates and weather reports. Photographs too, if I can find a way to convert them into digital format. Or if I can take any, for that matter, nobody seems to be selling film anymore. I'll have to invent

Sorry about that Soos. Sending much love your way.

Stan

P.S. Why are you writing brackets and random punctuation? It is interesting to me on a communicative level. Regards, Ford.

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

Yes sir! Im gonna use the upper case always!

And no it's not the padlock key. That means ALL CAPS. If you want the single caps letters you use the same arrow key as punctuation

! like this

(Melody tells me it's the shift key)

You don't need to invent anything Mr. Pines, you can use a smart phone, why don't u get one? You can snap pics with it

here is another one of Melody at the counter. She smiles for you. :)))

The customers don't love the mysterys that much but they come to see her smile. She is cute and kind with everyone. 3 my girlfriend

Love

Soos

P.S.: it's not random, it's smileys, sir! You use them to make a face :) eyes : mouth ) see? :) :(

P.S.S.: Are all the caps OK?

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

Nevermind kiddo. Ford invented it already

Yes, you wouldn't believe how efficient it is! I used existing circuits Fiddleford sent me to create a sensor upon which daylight is reflected, and then a screenmfl

I believe you call that a digital camera in the normal world, Soos. Well we used it today to take a photo of a giant squid I killed with bare hands. I hope we can send it in the next mail, too big to fit in with the text

We are entering weirdness zone these days. It's like Gravity Falls, but so mesmerizing, in the open sea! ;);) ;) ;););););) There are all sorts of creatures and sea life. Modified sea life, actually. You will see for yourself if Stanley manages to send my photographs.

by the way kiddo, what's wrong with the shack? tell me everything if you need advice. no, not using caps when ford isn't looking. don't care. gotta go fast

love

stan

p.p.s. i'm not letting him give you a grammar lesson

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

[image file, 1.5 MB]

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

[image file, 500 KB]

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

[image file, 5 MB]

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

Excuse me sirs, but why are you sending me 50 emails? You can put more than 1 pic in the same mail, with text

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

Did Stanley seriously send you fifty messages? What is my egg-headed brother up to?

Let me know if you enjoy the pictures. I am doing my best to keep them up to documentary standards. Last one has an improved lens as well, it should be beyond average modern day quality. ;) ;)))))

Thanks for the tip, by the way. We will try!

Regards

Ford

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

Mr. Stanford, sir, sorry to disappoint, but we can barely see the 2nd one. Melody says the last 1 is real fine, just like you dudes ;)

and WHOA THAT FIGHT WITH MR. STAN IS SO COOL, U ARE HEROS :OOOOOOO (see a good example to use caps lock! excitement!)

FOR STANLEY, SORRY SIR, PLS DONT READ Mr. Pines, I dont know what to say. I don't have the same charisma I guess. people used to love you and they say I am too kind compared to you, I'm boring I think? :(((

please send more pics soon. And weather reports. We all love reading your adventures

love

Soos

P.S. here is a pic of mabel sending you kisses. Maybe she sent it too, just to be safe

PSS. Mr. Ford please don't use smileys anymore. it's creepy

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

Hey kiddo.

Remind me never to let Ford take over again ok

it's not about you kiddo. it's force of habit. well I know I am amazing but remember, you are my successor one hundred percent, you carry the family name

PINES! PINES! PINES! (done right?)

you are a Pines now. you should & can live up to it, kiddo. use your creativity and everyone's gonna love it in time

(would wink but not gonna use those creepy faces. I'm telling Ford it's a thing you only use in video games on line, right)

love

stan

P.S. my pumpkin. she wrote but we couldn't make sense of her message P.P.S. Ford asks what on line video games are. I'm doomed

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

Sorry it took me so long, mr. Pines. was busy crying a lot. oops shouldnt have said that

there are more customers coming, more ideas, too. keep sending your pics. we love them

we all.

I am Soos Pines now. I won't let you down

love

soos

P.S.S. tell him they're digital DD&MD

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

[5 image files, 59.3 MB - .rar]

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

Strange storms, strange fish, strange dinner

love from the grunkles

P.S. he can't wait to play some with you

[15 image files, 250 MB - .rar]

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

GRUNKLE STAN!

brobro and I r in Gravity Falls! readin mail from soos' is SUPER-DUPER-FABUL-TASTIC!

we miss u and grunkle ford. so much

Dipper here. Mabel is getting teary-eyed, so I'll take over. Is everything fine there? Are you keeping a journal of your adventures? We want to know *everything*, hear me? We want you back with tales and souvenirs and cool discoveries!

The pictures are amazing. You should see… well, that's a surprise. Oh no should I have kept quiet about it? OH NOUVBNKLMDNALCK

brobro said nothing! yehehes!

see you soon grunkles. pls.

LOVE!

MABEL 333

and dip DD DIPPER.

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

We are fine, kids. We are. Having a great time here, but we often wish we were there.

We'll be back with lots of information and hugs. Of course, to Dipper's delight I guess, I am keeping a journal! I'm getting used to the digital format, it is much more convenient. Although tiring for the eyes, how do you young people spend all day on these contraptions?

Stan is busy pretending he is not crying at your message. So, just this once, he let me manage our mail today.

Stay safe and happy, kids. We will try, too.

Love

Grunkle Ford

P.S. Dipper, do you play on line video games?

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

He says he doesnt, BUT NOT YET! ;DDDDDD

we love you, Grunkle Ford. Tell Grunkle Stan.

MABEL 3333

p.s. Dipper read the journal part and is hyperventilating, can't write

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

I know kids.

tell Dipper it's ok, pumpkin, we'll be careful with his health

Grunkle Stan

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

the ocean from summer to fall. let us know how you are doing

Stan

[8 image files, 132 MB - .rar]

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

4 more photos of us. I like the one in the sunset best. I wanted to say it's great to get some time off from babysitting all you pups but Ford gave me the evil eye. we love you all, so much

no worries if we don't reply. always takes a while as you see. we've been circling this storm for 4 months. ford says we're close to the weirdness vortex but the internet might not work there

whatever happens we think of you

pines rulez 5ever (is that what you youngsters say)

Stan

P.s. Ford says hi too

[4 image files, 30 MB - .rar]

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

STAN! Noo I wanted to say bye to you and mr. Ford! What am I gonna do now?'

We love you please come back safely. would have answered right away but melody was too busy with reservations, we didnt notice the message. ticket sales are going crazy this year, so late in the fall and they still wont stop.

I know you'll be proud of us Stan. Mr. Ford too. our redecoration of the Shack was a success. the kids and Wendy and all her friends came over to repaint the walls. Almost a year since you left, we are hoping to see you soon but we can wait.

come back soon though, if yo can. miss u

Soos

P.S. pic of Melody and me and the kids chilling in the summer.

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

Two months… we are starting to get worried write asap

McGucket is donating us a lot, the Shack will be the next big thing, you'll see, mr. Pines. you will be proud. we didn't let mabel do the designs because melody said so. I liked them, but Melody is a much better host - trust her taste

we want you and mr. Ford to see it for yourself. we'll wait for you.

soos

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

just a test? maybe the server isn't working there?

Soos

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

[EXTERNAL DOWNLOAD LINK - 58.9 GB]

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

Dear Soos,

I am desolate. It was never our intention to have you worry this much. We were, indeed, left without a satellite link for a grand total of six months, two weeks and five days. We could see your last message, but never had the chance to reply.

Storage websites are _incredible_! So is text formatting! I practiced a lot, you know, I apologize for not writing you first thing in the morning, but I really needed to prepare all our data. With the other email, I sent you a link to some audiovisual material from our journey. While all texts in my possession are strictly confidential, you can show these pictures around to our loved ones, or even use them as reproductions in the Shack. Nobody would believe it is real, anyway. Or so Stan thinks… we discussed quite a lot on that matter.

We are on the edge of a scientific breakthrough. Not revealing much else, we will do so in person. Because… yes, you can expect us to be there by the end of June. We need a little pause at least. You wouldn't believe how tiring sea life is, especially for the two relics of the past we are.

I couldn't let Stan handle the data, which is why I am writing in his stead. He'll take care of whatever messages we will have to exchange, until we meet again. For now, please reassure everyone, and tell them to wait for messages from us. It'll be but a matter of hours.

With much love

The Grunkles (or rather, Grunkle Ford on behalf of both)

* * *

 _From: ramirezmystery  
To: stanowar _

Thank the heavens. I had almost lost all hope to hear from you again. good thing Melody still had the heart to check on you

we hope your discovery was worth it. we will always want you back, don't care for anything that might take you away for good.

we will be waiting anxiously. with your surprise too!

love and sincere tears of joy

soos

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: ramirezmystery _

Soos.

I might be a jerk but I don't leave my family behind.

see you real soon

Stan

P.S. our computer almost broke in the weirdness field. it didn't. so there's that

* * *

 _From: mabelstarlight  
To: stanowar _

GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD! YOU ARE BACK? YOU ARE OKAY?

I WANT TO HUG YOU. PLEASE COME SOON

MABEL 3333

* * *

 _From: stanowar  
To: mabelstarlight_

hi, pumpkin. not back yet. but we will soon.

I promise you a hug.

Grunkle Stan

p.s. Ford does too.

* * *

 _Public celebrations for the return of local heroes Stanley and Stanford Pines are in full swing. While seemingly far from over, the adventures of scientific vessel STAN O'WAR II will temporarily come to a halt in our very town, after its triumphal arrival in tow of one of Chancellor McGucket's motile machines._

 _Highlight of the the day, the Pines twins' reunion with their family members and loved ones moved all Gravity Falls to tears. It seems neither had been informed of the recent Mystery Shack reconversion. At the prospect of a combined museum plus tourist attraction, nearly all centered on their voyages at sea, both had to excuse themselves for a while. The concurrent loud sniffles at the back of the curtains are still unexplained._

 _As a symbolic gesture of endorsement, the Shack entrance doors were subjected to a grand reopening. Mayor Cutebiker insisted on cutting the red ribbon himself. His subsequent bleeding finger was ignored because of the copious applause. He informs all citizens that he is nicer than ever, but will not forget about this._

 _We'll leave all the talking to the heartwarming pictures below, which we could afford to snap, now that there's some serious content to report on the local website._

 _Shandra Jimenez out, from Gravity Falls town hall._


End file.
